oabsafandomcom-20200215-history
Tisquantum Lodge 164
Chapters After the 2015 Redistricting * Ktemaque * Manomet * Moswetuset After the 1997 Redistricting *Japeechen *Ktemaque *Manomet *Moswetuset Before the 1997 Redistricting *Eight Feathers *Kittani *Manomet History Tisquantum Lodge 164 is the Order of the Arrow lodge that serves Old Colony Council. The lodge is based out of the Council office in Canton, MA and at Camp Squanto in Plymouth, MA. The lodge is part of Section NE-1. The lodge's history began at Camp Child in Plymouth, MA. Camp Child had formed an honor society known as the Doog Gni Tuocs (Good Scouting). In 1939 the Doog Gni Tuocs formed an OA lodge and became Manomet Lodge 164. Although Manomet Lodge 164 was chartered in 1939 by the National Lodge, the first officers certified by the Council Executive of the Old Colony Council were elected in 1943 with Rev. Barcello advising. In 1956 Tisquantum Lodge 518 was chartered In 1969, Manomet Lodge 164 and Tisquantum Lodge 518 merged to form Tisquantum Lodge 164. The OA National Committee announced that in the year 2004, the national office would stop tracking lodge numbers, and instead track lodges by their associated council number. At the start of the year 2004, Tisquantum Lodge 164 chose to identify themselves as Tisquantum Lodge 249 (249 being the number of Old Colony Council). In the year 2008 Tisquantum Lodge decided to re-identify itself with the number 164 and once again became known as Tisquantum Lodge 164. Historical Moments of note: *06/10 Colby Ward elected Section NE-1B Vice Chief *06/10 Service Lodge for Section NE-1B Conclave *09/09 Ordeal Weekend evacuated due to multiple lighting strikes, leaving important parts of the camp including the health lodge and the dining hall without power, and a direct hit on the well resulting in no running water, no injuries *2009 NOAC Contingent *06/09 Tommy Taricano re-elected Section NE-1B Vice Chief *06/09 Greg Burke re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *09/08 Ordeal Weekend interrupted by small tornado, no injuries, weekend continued after storm passed *06/08 Tommy Taricano elected Section NE-1B Vice Chief *06/08 Greg Burke re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *2008 Tisquantum Lodge re-identifies itself with the number 164 once again becoming known as Tisquantum Lodge 164. *06/07 Tommy Taricano elected Section NE-1B Secretary *06/07 Greg Burke elected Section NE-1B Chief *2006 Tisquantum Lodge awarded the E. Urner Goodman Camping Award *07/06 NOAC Contingent *06/06 Mike Shea elected Section NE-1B Chief *07/04 NOAC - Placed Top 10 in the Southern Drum (1st drum team for Tisquantum at a NOAC) *07/04 NOAC - 2nd Place in Call-Out Script Competition, updated by Brian Cafferelli *2004 Tisquantum Lodge 164 changes its number identity to become Tisquantum Lodge 249 *2003 Lodge Service Grant awarded to Tisquantum Lodge in the amount of $4,000 to add elements to the Camp Squanto COPE course (1 of 10 Lodges to receive a grant out of 41 applicants) *08/02 Mark Hogan is awarded the DSA *07/02 NOAC - 37 member contingent, the largest ever sent by Tisquantum Lodge *06/02 Rick Poirier steps-down as Section NE-1B Staff Adviser, after 7 years of service *06/02 Service Lodge for Section NE-1B Conclave *06/01 Charlie Hancock elected Section NE-1B Secretary *2000 NOAC Contingent *06/00 John Larney steps-down as Section NE-1B Adviser, after 12 years of service *06/99 Mark Hogan re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *1998 NOAC Contingent *06/98 Mark Hogan re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *01/98 Mark Hogan elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/97 Mark Hogan re-elected Section NE-1B Secretary *06/97 Service Lodge for Section NE-1B Conclave *1996 NOAC - Nathan Wood becomes the 1st Place National Grass Dance Champion *06/96 Mark Hogan elected Section NE-1B Secretary *1996 E. Urner Goodman Camping Award *06/95 Rick Poirier is appointed Section NE-1B Staff Adviser *1994 Brian Beaverstock and John Larney are awarded the DSA *1994 NOAC Contingent *06/93 Bob Brady re-elected Section NE-1B Vice Chief *01/93 Bob Brady elected Section NE-1B Vice Chief *12/92 Brian Beaverstock elected the 1993 National Chief *1992 Craig Donais is awarded the DSA *1992 NOAC - LipSync 1st Place *1992 NOAC - Brotherhood Team, 3rd Place *06/92 Brian Beaverstock re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/92 Myron Rust steps-down as Section NE-1B Staff Adviser, after 4 years of service *04/92 Fellowship weekend is also an Ordeal weekend to make up for the canceled August Ordeal *08/91 Ordeal Weekend canceled due to Hurricane Bob *06/91 Brian Beaverstock re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *1990 NOAC - LipSync 1st Place *06/90 Brian Beaverstock elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/89 John Larney is re-appointed to be the only Adviser for Section NE-1B *06/88 Jeff White elected Co-Section Vice Chief for the newly formed Section NE-1B *06/88 John Larney is appointed Co-Section Adviser for the newly formed Section NE-1B *06/88 Myron Rust is appointed Section Staff Adviser for the newly formed Section NE-1B *1988 NOAC - Founders Day Booth Champs *1979 NOAC - 1st Lodge Contingent to a NOAC *1969 Tisquantum Lodge 164 is formed with the merger of Manomet Lodge 164 and Tisquantum Lodge 518 *1956 Tisquantum Lodge 518 is formed *08/51 Manomet Lodge 164 conducts its first Brotherhood Ceremony *1939 Manomet Lodge 164 is formed from the camp honor society known as Doog Gni Tuocs *???? The Doog Gni Tuocs is formed as the camp honor society for Camp Child, ????? Council Lodge Chiefs Lodge Advisers Lodge Staff Advisers Associate Lodge Advisers Official Awards Distinguished Service Award Recipients Founder's Award Recipients Vigil Honor James E. West Fellowship Recipients Lodge Awards Unsung Hero Recipients Resources Internal Links Tisquantum Lodge 518 Manomet Lodge 164 Doog Gni Tuocs Northeast Region Lodges Section NE-1B Lodges by Name Lodges by Number Former Lodges by Name Former Lodges by Number External Links *Tisquantum Lodge 164 Website